Life's Gifts
by AshNight1422
Summary: John and Angelas daughter is taken by something. Angela goes to LA to get help from Constantine, but John doesnt know about their daughter. Can they save their daughter and maybe the world too? Read and see. R
1. Taken

Life's Gifts

-Chapter 1-

Angela Dodson laid propped up against the hospital bed in a white room with a cross above the bed, one of the local catholic hospitals. She stares at the door thinking and maybe just hoping to see the man she truly ever loved walk through that door, John. Just as she starts fiddling with the cross on her necklace her doctor, Dr. Cain walks through the door to give her good news.

"Ms. Dodson?"

Angela snaps out of her gaze looking at Dr. Cain now,

"yes?"

"I have good news that you've been waiting for, for two or three days. Your being discharged along with your newborn daughter, you can leave now if you wish? Do you have any family or friends that can come and pick you up?"

"Um yes, thank you."

He nods leaving the room.

* * *

Eight years later in New York City Angela Dodson sits in her car parked at one of the local schools still dressed in her work clothes, her hair more longer, and still having a gun under her coat from work. A little smiling girl with a back pack on runs over to Angela's car opening the car door, and getting in, her long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and in a white shirt and blue pants with dirty gym shoes. She smiles wide up at Angela and Angela smiles back giving her a kiss on the cheek, buckling them both up. Angela pull's out of her parking spot, and drives out onto the street to get home. 

"So how was school?"

Angela looks over to her daughter seeing her looking out the window and not even listening to her,

"Rowan?"

"Huh?"

"I said how was school?"

"It was fun! I got to color and I met this quiet boy named Ben."

Angela smiles wide,

"that's wonderful. Did you learn anything new?"

"Their teaching us to do cur…Cur…"

"Cursive?"

"Yeah!"

Angela smiles as they get home to the apartment building Angela moved into a long time ago, Angela getting out of the car and opening Rowan's door for her. Angela takes her back pack to carry for her, Rowan running up the stairs to get inside. Angela stops abruptly, sensing something coming. She panic's and runs up the stairs to her apartment to get Rowan, seeing the door closed she kicks it back open drawing her gun. When she gets in she sees the apartment a wreck like a hurricane came through,

"Rowan!"

She screams to her daughter not getting a response and runs room to room seeing the only windows knocked out are the ones in Rowans room, tears start trailing down Angela's face. Angela looks all over the room finding to what it looks to be a cross with a circle on it knowing what it is Angela runs into the living room picking up the phone,

"yes American airlines? One ticket to Los Angeles."

* * *

Hours later Angela arrives with a bag and what she was wearing when Rowan was taken, at the Los Angeles International Airport. She walks out onto the streets of LA once again to find the man she ever truly loved to help her, the man John Constantine.

* * *

AshNight1422- Kinda short I know but the next chapter will be longer, promise. I'm obsessed with future fanfics so please no one shoot me for my obsession, other then that I hope you like the story and will review. Never done a Constantine story so pleasedont shoot me for being a newb in this department.Reviews are always appreciated especially ones that suggest whatever to make the story a bit better, so dont hesitate. So R&R for future chapters and no flames plz. 


	2. help and realization

Life's Gifts

-Chapter 2-

John sits at the table in the middle of his loft on top of the bowling alley with a glass in his hand, and a whiskey bottle near by. Ever since Angela left he's been like this drinking night after night, drinking for losing his friends and losing her. Always replaying the scene of meeting her on the roof of that hospital where her sister Isabel jumped, giving her the spear of destiny, and watching her walk away like nothing ever happened. After that he tried looking for her, but found out that she ran to New York. So he sits there replaying everything of what happened in those days, including him dieing again to figure out that there's a plan for everyone.

He suddenly hears a knock on the door and turn towards the door in his calm manner, finishing the rest of the whiskey in his glass and getting up. He walks over to the door unlocking it and opening it, his eyes widening a little at who it is. Angela stands at his door with a mixed expression on her face of sadness and hate,

"we need to talk."

John smirks and pushes the door open wider so she can walk in, she does and looks around seeing that nothing's changed.

"So what do you want, Angela?"

He closes the door locking it back and walking back over to the table sitting back down while she stands,

"I need your help. My little cousins been kidnapped by something and I'm thinking it's Mammon, I found a cross with a circle on it in her room."

"Mammon's back huh? Why cant they ever stay in Hell."

Angela sees the bottle on the table and shakes her head figuring out now why Constantine is acting like he doesn't care, but she remembers that he always acts like that.

"John please, I really need your help now more then ever."

He looks up at her seeing tears form in her eyes he sighs getting up and getting closer to her,

"we'll have to go to Midnight's to find out where she's been taken."

She nods as he puts on his long black coat and both of them walking out of the loft, John locking it back with his keys. They both walk down and out of the bowling alley onto the street, the rain pouring down on both of them. A taxi cab pull's up to the street in front of them, a young boy in the drivers seat, Chas. Angela's eyes widen seeing Chas there in the drivers seat since she knew for a fact that he was dead.

"How in the world is he here!"

John smirks opening the back car door and getting in Angela doing the same, Chas turning his head to Angela.

"I was dead but the big guy kind of spared me and made me a half breed."

"Oh."

Angela stares down as Chas pull's away from the curb and drives in the direction of Midnight's bar. She sighs feeling guilty about not telling John the real truth about Rowan, John looking over at her. He sees her sad face and sighs himself,

"look I know you want your cousin back I'm sure she's fine."

"Thank you John."

She looks up into his dark piercing eyes giving a smile, he nods. They arrive at Midnight's John and Angela getting out,

"Chas stay in the car."

Chas rolls his eyes staying where he is as Angela and John walk into the building. They walk down the stairs meeting a bouncer, the bouncer holding up a blank card to John.

"Rat in a dress."

The bouncer let's John in along with Angela and they both walk through the crowd of half breeds to the double doors, the doors opening and letting them in. Midnight sits at a table looking at old antiques that moments ago he traded for, he looks up seeing John and Angela.

"John. How can I help you."

Constantine keeps a straight face looking Midnight straight in the eyes,

"I need to use the chair."

Midnight looks at him half shocked and half surprised,

"other then the fact that it could obviously kill you, you know I cant let you do that."

"Midnight, Mammon's returned…"

"Your sure?"

John nods and looks to Angela then back to Midnight as he gets up from the table walking over to a door and opening it, revealing crosses and crucifix's covering the wall's, a chair in the middle of the room. They all walk into the room and John sits down in the chair untying his shoes and taking them off, Midnight grabbing a electric candle on a post near the door, Angela keeping a good distance back.

Midnight grabs a pan with water spilling it all over the floor beneath John's feet, John flinching from the cold water. Midnight grabs a bottle of liquor that's close by taking a swig, and handing it to John. John takes a swig and gives it back to Midnight, Midnight breaking the glass of the electric candle leaving the powered part.

"Your sure you want to do this?"

John looks from Midnight to Angela seeing her worried expression,

"sure as I'll ever be!"

At that moment Midnight jams the broken electric candle into John sending John into a blinding pain, then into a series of visions. John seeing Rowan locked away in a closet of a old abandoned building, the used-to-be half breed Gabriel there in the building talking with something, Mammon but in a human's body. The visions lead him back to Rowan scared and alone, getting a good look at the little girl, brown piercing eyes like his own, and jet black hair like his own. In the visions Rowan looks at him sensing him there with her, she smiles from the comfertable, knowing presence there with her. Suddenly the visions lead him back to Gabriel and Mammon, Mammon knowing he's there grabs hold on his neck trying to strangle him,

"Midnight!"

Midnight grabs him by the shirt bringing him back and standing up,

"see anything useful?"

"You could say that."

Angela watches all this with ascared look on her face. After John puts his shoes and socks back on they leave the bar, getting back to the taxi.

"So you know where she is?"

John looks at Angela getting out a piece of nicorete gum,

"Abandoned building but I don't have the exact location."

John stops and looks at Angela starring her down with his dark eyes,

"Angela I got a look at your little cousin…She knew I was there, she even looked at me. There was something about that girl that you didn't tell me."

Angela sighs frowning feeling guilty again.

"John…She's…Her name is Rowan Isabel Dodson…She's my daughter."

He looks at her his eyes widening,

"your daughter!"

Angela nods,

"her full name is Rowan Isabel Dodson..Constantine."

"So she's my…"

Angela nods,

"she'syour daughter, John."

* * *

Gabriel and the host Mammon's taken over both talk,

"yes but eventually once John figures out that she's his daughter he'll be coming here looking for her."

The human body Mammon's taken over smiles and says in a voice that sounds like two people,

"exactly. Bring the girl in here and tie her up."

"Yes my lord."

Gabriel brings Rowan out of the closet and ties her up sitting her down on the floor, Gabriel smiling down at Rowan all the while.

"Do you know of your Father young one?"

Rowan looks up at Gabriel shaking her head and Gabriel's smile widens,

"well he's a brave man very brave. Willing to rescue anyone including you young one, his name is John, John Constantine."

* * *

Thats chapter 2. John's finally found out that Rowan's his daughter! and Mammon's back...This can't be good. 


	3. Safe again

Life's Gifts

-Chapter 3-

John just stares at Angela in shock dumbstruck even, still starring at her. He sighs shaking his head and opens the cab door getting in, Angela doing the same. Chas looks at them both seeing their sad expressions,

"ok who died now?"

John looks at Chas a little annoyed,

"just drive…Downtown on Monica street."

Chas nods starting up the car and pulling out of his parking space, Angela giving John a sympathetic look. John looks at her with a sad expression Angela feeling like she's about to cry,

"Angela…Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I thought that maybe you wouldn't agree with the pregnancy because of who you are and what you deal with, half breeds wanting to just come after you and kill you. So I thought it would be more safe if you didn't know about Rowan."

John looks from Angela to Chas making sure that Chas isn't paying attention to any of this and turns back to Angela,

"I wouldn't agree? Angela…"

He takes both of her hands in his,

"you were wrong. I would've protected you both and now…I'm going to do what I do best…I'm going to go get her and deport whatever sorry ass minions Mammon has back to Hell."

Angela smiles from hearing his words as they pull up to a abandoned building in downtown Los Angeles, all three of them getting out of the cab. Angela getting out her automatic pistol from its holster inside her coat, and John bringing out a rather large golden cross gun he used the last time to send half a dozen half breeds to Hell. John after bringing out his gun looks at Chas,

"your coming with us. Be on the look out for anything."

Chas nods as they all go inside and look around, John looks at both of them.

"Look's like we'll have to split up. Chas check downstairs, Angela check down here, I'll go upstairs."

They both nod and walk off, John walking up the stairs of the building. Two half breeds walk out from a room and spot John, they both run at him. John throwing a bottle of holly water at them first, then firing reducing them both to ashes.

"Hello?"

John looks towards the room those half breeds came out of, hearing a little kids voice say Hello. John runs into the room finding Rowan tied up propped up against a wall, he runs over fast kneeling down and dropping his weapon to untie her ropes. Rowan just stares at him with a straight face,

"you're the man who was with me in the closet weren't you?"

John smiles down at the little girl Rowan untying her ropes and standing her up, she smiles back.

"Are those people with the funny looking faces gone?"

He looks at her oddly,

"you saw what they really looked like?"

She nods,

"and you weren't scared?"

She shakes her head smiling and he smiles back picking his weapon back up thinking: _thats my girl_,

"let's get going Rowan."

"You know my name?"

He nods standing back up only to be put back down again, hit over the head by Gabriel, made a half breed again by Mammon. Angela hearing a noise coming from upstairs runs up the stairs and into the room when Gabriel, Rowan, and John are. Seeing John on the floor and Rowan being held by Gabriel, Angela raises her gun aiming at Gabriel.

"Put her down, now!"

Rowan smiles about to run to Angela but Gabriel keeping a good grip on Rowan's arm,

"Mommy!"

Angela's eyes turn hard starring at Gabriel,

"just hold on sweetie. Let her go, Gabriel!"

John wakes up, being behind Gabriel and Rowan. Realizing where he is he grabs his weapon back, still on the floor, and fires at Gabriel in the back. This wounds her making her throw Rowan into John, and Gabriel pushing Angela out of the way running out of the room. Angela sits up seeing John holding a crying Rowan in his arms, trying to calm her down a little. Angela stands up quickly getting over to both of them kneeling on the ground,

"Rowan! Rowan are you alright!"

Rowan pull's herself out of Johns arms and into Angela's hugging her,

"Mommy I hate that lady!"

Angela giggles a little but strokes Rowans ebony hair to try and calm her down,

"calm down sweetie everything's fine. That mean old woman is gone now, were here."

John smiles looking down at the little girl in Angela's arms, almost looking at a reflection of himself.

"Mommy…That lady told me about my Daddy."

Angela looks down at Rowan with a shocked expression,

"really? Well who is he then?"

"That lady said that he would do anything to get me back and that his name was John Con…Con…"

Angela smiles from her daughter not able to pronounce her Father's last name,

"Constantine?"

"Yeah! Mommy do you know him?"

Angela nods smiling and looks at John,

"Rowan…This is John Constantine."

Rowan looks up at John's serious face and smiles wide then her expression turns to a curious one,

"why weren't you home with us?"

He smiles at Angela then down at Rowan,

"I had to deal with the evil people here in this place…The ones with the funny looking faces."

"Oh so you're a super hero?"

"No…I'm just a normal guy."

Rowan smiles as Angela and John get up, John picking Rowan up in his arms and carrying her. Chas coming upstairs,

"John! I got that Gabriel woman."

"Good."

Chas sees the little girl John's holding with one arm,

"who do you got there?"

Angela and John just look at each other then to Chas,

"Chas this is my daughter…Rowan."

Chas's eyes widen,

"you have a daughter! When were you going to tell me this!"

"Well I didn't know until a few minutes ago, Chas."

They all walk from the building outside to the taxi cab, a shadow looming in the alley besides the abandoned building watching the Constantine family leave.

* * *

Authors Note: thats chaper 3. Rowans back safe and sound, and she finally meets her Dad good old John. But Mammon and Gabriel are still out there, wonder what their going to do next? Good question. R&R for future chapters. 


	4. Captured

Life's Gifts

-Chapter 4-

After Chas drops all of them off at the bowling alley Angela grabs hold of Rowan holding her up in her arms as they walk up the stairs, John unlocking the door and holding it open for Angela and Rowan. After they get in John walks in closing and locking the door back taking off his long black coat, hanging it up. John looks to Angela still holding Rowan in her arms, Rowan now asleep.

"You both can sleep on my bed, it's just around that corner."

Angela smiles nodding and walks to John's bedroom to put Rowan down, John getting out some more gum and opening the window stepping out onto the balcony. A few minutes later Angela follows, stopping beside him. John glances over taking in her new appearance, her hair no longer short but long now like her sister's when she died, circles under her eyes, and her coat, shirt, and pants rumpled from wearing them two days in a row.

"You look like Hell."

"I feel like it too. Try worrying yourself to death over a child of your own that's been kidnapped by a angry half breed."

"I already have."

She smiles and looks at him,

"so what's the story on Chas. I mean which kind of half breed is he?"

"The Angel kind."

"Oh. Well he never showed his wings that's why I was asking."

"He doesn't like to, I think he misses being human."

"I would too if suddenly I was torn away by everything I ever loved and thought familiar."

John nods looking out onto the city,

"still a cop?"

She smirks,

"still a exorcist?"

They both look at each other smiling, the lights in all the buildings start to go out. Angela grabs hold of John's arm,

"John what's happening?"

"I think the scavengers are coming…" They both run back inside Angela running into John's room to grab Rowan, and John grabbing a piece of cloth to wrap around his hand to set on fire. Angela stands in the doorway of John's room holding Rowan tightly in her arms, Rowan starting to panic. All the lights go out and they all hear the flapping of wings coming from outside the open window, John suddenly lights the piece of cloth on his hand on fire shedding light onto the demons outside making them turn to dust. Rowan watches all of this with fascination, John smacking the cloth off his hand and stomping on it to put it out. Angela looks at Rowan smiling to keep Rowan calm,

"sweetie are you alright?"

Rowan nods starring at her Father, John walks over to make sure their alright.

"Are you both alright?"

Angela nods and Rowan smiles,

"Daddy beat the bad guys!"

Angela giggles looking at John,

"he sure did."

John looks at them with his serious manner,

"I think you two should stay here for a while…To make sure you both don't get hurt, I'm sure Mammon would want one of you."

A voice comes from the darkness sounding like two people,

"on the contrary I want only her."

Angela gets pulled by something through the roof of the building, Rowan falling on the floor. John falls to one knee grabbing Rowan up into his arms,

"Rowan are you ok?"

She nods sniffling to keep her tears from falling,

"where did they take Mommy?"

"I think I know, your coming with me."

John gets up carrying Rowan grabbing his cross gun and coat walking out the door, and downstairs to get to Ravenscar the hospital where Isabel died, the place likely where Mammon might've taken her.

* * *

Whatever holding Angela drops her through a glass window shattering the glass making minor injuries, and landing in a pool. Angela floats on her back in the water unconscious, the body Mammon took over standing over her in the water as well.

* * *

A/n- short I know but it keeps you guessing though. Hope you guys like this chapter, kinda odd John having a family now because of his whole i'm-a-badass thing. But it's still all cool. If you liked this chapter then you'll probably like the next, R&R for more. 


	5. Surprises and Defeat

Life's Gifts

-Chapter 5-

John walks down to Chas waiting in the taxi still carrying Rowan with him he opens the car door getting in, watching Rowan's head so she wont bump it on the roof of the car. Chas looks at the both of them from his back mirror wondering where Angela is,

"John where's Angela?"

"They've taken her, we need to get to Ravenscar and step on it."

Chas sighs shaking his head and starting up the car pulling out onto the street pretty quick, John setting Rowan down in the seat beside him, starting to put bullets into his cross gun. Rowan watches him closely,

"Dad? Where's Mom?"

"She's at the hospital…Were going to have to go after her."

They arrive at the hospital pretty soon, John and Chas getting out but John crouching down to Rowans size to look her in the eyes.

"Rowan I need you to stay here while I go get your Mom can you do that for me? Can you stay here?"

She nods watching him smile and close the car door to lock her inside, John and Chas walking inside.

"John do you think this will be like last time?"

"Probably."

They both stop in a hallway, John giving Chas a gun. Chas nods his head smiling for the gun,

"John just be careful…"

John nods as he runs down the hallway beginning to get pretty pale from fear, he runs down to the room next to the pool seeing four, or five half breeds. John smirks standing up on a chair,

"Hello my name is John…You all are in violation of the balance and if you don't leave now I will deport you back to Hell."

John gets out his old golden lighter lighting it and putting it up to one of the sprinklers making them go off, holy water coming from the sprinklers thanks to Chas. John gets soaked putting his lighter back in his pocket, the half breeds starting to writhe in pain from the holy water breaching their skin. John steps down from the chair firing his gun at the half breeds killing all of them, he opens the door walking into the pool area watching Angela walk out from the pool soaking wet.

"Angela?"

She looks up at him her face distorted from the possession

"shit!"

Mammon possessing Angela grabs him by the throat trying to strangle him and John tackles her to the ground chanting words from the roman possession book to try and get Mammon out, Chas running in landing on his knee's besides John to help. Mammon struggles against their words, Angela coming back but Mammon trying to chew his way out through her stomach. Angela screams from the pain tears flowing from her eyes, John trying to cast Mammon out. Suddenly a cold wind blows through the roof the wind throwing John and Chas out of the pool area into the room next to the pool landing on the glass doors, breaking them. Knocking Chas complete out for a while, John having trouble keeping himself awake. A Angel half breed floats down to Angela carrying a sword, Angela still writhing in pain from Mammon, screaming and crying.

"John please help me!"

The half breed man wearing nothing but a black t-shirt and jeans kneels down beside Angela raising the sword above Angela's stomach to set her free, Angela screaming: John! John gets up on his knee's trying to get over the shock, seeing the half breed about to let Mammon loose.

"Angela! No!"

Back outside in the taxi Rowan starts to hear her Mother Angela screaming, Rowan closes her eyes finally discovering her psychic abilities she inherited from her parents. Time stopping completely, John starting to freeze in place, the half breed freezing as well the sword still raised in the air about to be plunged into Angela's stomach. A seventeen year old girl appears six feet away from Angela and the half breed Angel, wearing a black dress coat, white shirt, and black pants. Her long black hair braided back a few strands hanging over her brown dark piercing eyes, she looks over her shoulder at John seeing he's unfrozen himself but can't get up from the pain in his leg. He looks at the girl seeing she looks familiar,

"Rowan…?"

She smiles at John turning back to the frozen scene in front of her she walks closer grabbing her Mother fast, time unfreezing and the sword going into the ground the half breed looking at her shocked. She gives the half breed a fake smile,

"names Rowan…Rowan Constantine asshole."

She raises her hand setting the half breed on fire burning him to ashes instantly, she sets Angela's unconscious form down putting her hand over Angela's stomach casting Mammon out for good. Angela wakes up looking into two familiar eyes but she looks up at the girl oddly seeing it's not John,

"Rowan?"

In a smooth casual voice the teenaged girl Rowan looks down at Angela,

"Hi Mom."

The teenaged Rowan helps Angela up both of them running over to John and Chas, John starring at Rowan all the time. Rowan crouches down to John's level on the floor helping him up to his feet,

"you know it's not polite to stare Dad."

"But how?"

"I'm not real sure…I guess my little self brought me here."

"Your more powerful then I thought…Pyrokinesis?"

She nods smiling,

"I can do more then that."

* * *

After waking Chas up and defeating Mammon they all head back to the taxi, the teenaged Rowan disappearing. John opens the car door seeing the little Rowan asleep he smiles picking her up gently, holding her in his arms while he sits down, Angela sitting down beside him. Angela smiles looking at Rowan then John,

"did you see her in there? She acted just like you did."

"I know…Pretty powerful too."

They both watch Rowan sleep as Chas starts the car pulling out onto the road to get them home.

* * *

A/n- That's chapter 5...Threat over...Or is it? Hehe. Sorry for the short story but I've been giving this some major thought, been thinking on weither to continue this story or make a sequel that has a teenaged Rowan in it. Give me your thoughts people I need help! 1 for continueing the story and 2 for making a sequel. LET THE VOTING BEGIN! 


	6. Isabel

Life's Gifts

-Chapter 6-

A fourteen year old girl sits at a table eating her dinner in the old loft above the bowling alley, still waiting for her parent's to get home and for her Dad to teach her new thing's about demons and angel's. When she heard the door being opened she looked over from her meal to the person at the door, seeing it's her Mother Angela. Angela smiles at Rowan,

"hi sweetie how was school?"

"It was alright…Nothing very interesting except this one fight in the cafeteria."

"Oh."

Angela takes off her dress coat setting it on a chair the gun holster hanging onto her shoulders in plain sight, Rowan looking at the gun.

"Mom?"

Angela looks up from putting down her purse,

"yes dear?"

"When can I learn how to shoot?"

Angela gives her a stern look taking off the gun holster along with the gun walking into her bedroom she shares with John, putting them down on a chair near the bed.

"You'll learn when your older."

Rowan watches her Mom walk from the bedroom into the kitchen taking the empty plate from in front of Rowan, pouring water on the plate then setting it down in the sink.

"But Mom I am older I'm a teenager for god's sakes!"

She accidentally raises her voice making Angela turn giving her a almost mean look,

"don't raise your voice to me Rowan Isabel Constantine…You'll learn when your older either by me or your Father."

"Dad knows how to fire a gun?"

Angela walks over taking a seat next to her Daughter deciding to lie about deporting half breed's everyday back to Hell, and that's her Father's job.

"From a long time ago I taught your Father how to shoot."

"Oh ok."

Angela crosses her arms smiling at Rowan just admiring the fact that she even look's like John, almost a twin but younger and female. Rowan look's up seeing Angela looking at her smiling, she smiles back.

"have any homework sweetie?"

"kind of…Just math."

"Oh! I know I could help you do that I was great with math."

"Ok!"

Rowan gets up from her seat running into her room next to her parents room-that was added on when she was born-grabbing her black back pack and bringing it back into the kitchen sitting down, and getting out a math sheet she didn't finish in class. While Angela helps Rowan learn about the algebra on the sheet, John walk's in chewing a piece of nicorete gum, looking like he always does dressed in black khaki pants, black tie, white button up shirt, and black trench coat coming down to his knee's. Angela and Rowan both look up, Rowan smiling wide at John. John smiles back giving Angela a loving look,

"so what do we have here?"

John walk's over to Angela's side seeing the algebra math sheet on the table he picks it up reading it, trying to make sense of it since he wasn't very good at algebra himself. He shakes his head sighing setting the paper back down, looking at Rowan.

"Anything interesting happen at school?"

Rowan shakes her head and John goes over to the coat rack taking off his coat and hanging it up, Angela returning to helping Rowan with her algebra. As they both work with Rowan's homework, John walk's into the bedroom sitting down and taking off his tie tiredly.

* * *

An hour later Angela walk's into the room starting to unbutton her long-sleeved shirt closing the door behind her, to get dressed into something more comfortable. John lay's in bed but wakes up turning over in bed seeing her undressing,

"what? Is it that lonely time of night again where you just can't stand being alone?"

He smiles just being sarcastic and he gets a response by getting her shirt thrown in his face as he laughs he throws it on the ground, Angela turning her back rummaging through the dresser for a nightgown. She finds one putting it on and taking off her work pants throwing them where her dirty shirt is, getting into bed besides John. He smiles watching her and grabs her suddenly putting her underneath him, making her let out a small squeak. She smiles giggling,

"you know that Daughter of ours is starting to turn out like you everyday."

"Oh really? Well it would be nice for someone to take over a few days for me every once and a while to give me a break."

Angela gives him a serious look,

"not ever going to happen…John I'm serious I don't ever want her involved in thing's like this, I just thank god that she's forgotten about what happened seven years ago."

"Angela theirs just one thing you don't understand though about Rowan."

"Yeah? What."

"She takes after us…She'll be involved wither you like it or not, you saw her when she was seventeen back at Ravenscar during that battle when that half breed tried to release Mammon from your stomach. She'll be powerful in time and you'll have to deal with it and so will I."

"Just wish she was normal…"

"So do I but sometimes we don't get what we want, Angela."

John smiles down at her closing the remaining space between them.

* * *

Minutes later Rowan decides to go to bed to call it a night walking back into her room leaving her back pack in the kitchen, and dressing into her pajama's in her room. She makes a surprised face at hearing a moaning sound coming from her parents room, she sighs shaking her head yelling.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

From that point on the noises stop and Rowan gets into bed covering up and closing her eyes opening them, starring at the amulet given to her by her Mother on her night stand. She closes her eyes once more finally falling into a deep sleep. Once asleep she starts feeling like she's falling downwards in the darkness then opens her eyes feeling the heat on her face, seeing a different version of her room like a scene from Hell. After getting to the street's she look's around feeling the hot wind blowing in her face, seeing this place look kind of like Los Angeles but different like a nuclear war's passed through here. She start's to hear people moaning like their in pain, and she start's running a little frightened.

Scavenger demons start following her as she sees the thing's behind her she runs at full speed not stopping, she stops abruptly spotting a woman looking exactly like her Mother on the edge of a highway looking like she's about to jump to her death. Thinking it's Angela she starts running towards the woman Angela's sister Isabel, thinking she can save her. Rowan hearing Isabel whisper the word _Constantine_ then seeing her fall backwards off of the edge, Rowan screaming almost crying.

"Mom no!"

* * *

Rowan shoots up into a sitting position crying and screaming, Angela and John running into the room. Angela sitting down on the bed in front of Rowan, Rowan grabbing hold of her hugging her crying. John looking down at both of them crossing his arms over his bare chest, then sitting besides Angela.

"Rowan what happened?"

Rowan coughs from so much crying then takes a breath to talk,

"I saw, I saw Mom jumping off a building or highway whatever the heck it was…And these monsters that were after me, we were in this place that looked like Hell."

John and Angela both look at each other both in a surprised expression Angela gets Rowan to her feet taking her into the kitchen and sitting her down in a seat,

"sweetie we'll be right back and when I get back I'll fix some hot chocolate for all of us."

Angela gives John a come-here look while walking into their bedroom closing the door, John following inside. Angela stands there looking at John,

"you think she saw Isabel? Is that possible? I thought she was in Heaven?"

John sighs,

"I guess ole Lucifer didn't keep his end of the bargain."

"Bargain? What bargain!"

"I said to him that I would exchange my life for Isabel so Isabel would get to go to Heaven instead of staying in Hell damned for all eternity."

She nods as tears start to run down her cheeks,

"I'm sorry Izzy."

Outside the bedroom door Rowan listens in like she always has when her parents have a important conversation, hearing something about Heaven, Hell, and someone named Isabel. Wait! That's her middle name! Were they talking about who her middle namesake was?

* * *

A/n- That's chapter 6 hope everyone likes. I would like to thank the Egyptian Princess who's been reviewing, for the rowan-seeing-isabel idea I really really thank ya for it. Sorry that I had to up Rowan's age, her being a teen seemed easier to write for then a 8yo. I thank all who review and suggestions to help the story. R&R for future chapters. 


	7. New Savior

Life's Gifts

-Chapter 7-

_Just another day in the life of Rowan Constantine,_ Rowan thought as she sat in English class barely awake. As Rowan yawns a blonde haired girl in front of her turns her head towards Rowan, Rowan's eyes widening. Seeing the girl's face disappear leaving nothing but what it looks to be a dead person's decaying face, she jumps back in her seat frightened as the girl smiles evilly knowing Rowan can see her for real.The teacher sees this and order's Rowan to go to the office for class disruption, Rowan gladly getting up and out of the class in a hurry.

Minutes later Angela's called to Rowan's school by the Principal because of what Rowan is saying about one of her classmates, Angela walking into the office dressed in her usual detective attire walking into the Principal's office. Principal Moss motions Angela to take a seat next to Rowan Angela sitting down giving Rowan a disappointed look, then looking at the Principal.

"Now Mrs. Constantine…Your Daughter Rowan here has been telling me some wild stories about one of her classmates that is even beyond far-fetched."

"Oh well Rowan's always been a good story teller."

Angela smiles nervously hoping the Principal believes her,

"Mrs. Constantine…I would like for you to take your Daughter home and straighten her out."

Angela nods her smile faded getting up Rowan following close behind out of the office and into the school hallways, Angela giving Rowan a odd look.

"Rowan…What did you see when you looked at the person in your class?"

Rowan looks at her Mother oddly,

"I thought you and the Principal didn't believe me?"

"Just tell me please, dear."

"Ok…When I looked at the girl I saw her face just disappear revealing a decayed looking face like she's been dead or something."

Angela sighs knowing what's happening now Rowan giving her a odd look still, realizing something.

"You know what that was don't you Mom?"

Angela shakes her head,

"we'll talk about it with your Father when we get home."

Rowan sighs a little disappointed.

* * *

John sits at one of the tables in the back of Midnight's bar talking with Midnight, the music of the bar slightly heard from outside the room their in.

"You know John it's been a while since you've come, what's been keeping you? Family matters perhaps?"

John nods taking out a piece of gum,

"guess you could put it like that. Teenagers can be a pain in the ass."

Midnight chuckles taking a drag from his cigar,

"just be glad that you have family John you never know what you have until it's truly gone."

"Where'd you hear that at or is it some kind of voodoo advice."

Midnight sighs shaking his head,

"it's an old saying John I'm surprised you've never heard it until now. Which reminds me when will I get to see this beautiful Daughter of yours?"

"Hopefully never, her being like me isn't a good thing when I want her to live."

"If she's truly like you then she will live. But there is one other thing, John."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"I've heard some of the half breeds come through here talking about your girl and also…He's making the claim's on both of you…He'd come up here himself to collect both of you. But their only rumors you'd still want to be careful about that."

"I always am. I should get back home it's almost time for school to let out."

Midnight smirks as he watches John leave walking back to the bowling alley.

* * *

As John walks in he sees Angela standing up with her arms crossed waiting on him and Rowan sitting down at the table drinking a glass of water, John walks over to Angela wondering why Rowan's here early.

"Angela? What happened?"

She frowns looking at John like she's about to cry,

"John…She saw again, it's time."

Rowan looks at her parents,

"time for what? What's going on!"

Angela smiles at Rowan walking over to her,

"sweetie go get some rest me and your Father have to talk."

"Ok…"

Rowan gets up leaving her glass behind walking into her room closing the door behind her, and falling down on her bed. John and Angela both look at each other tears starting to fall down Angela's cheeks,

"John she's going to be like us…"

John gets closer to Angela embracing her holding her trying to calm her down,

"she'll be alright…She'll be fine."

Rowan fall's asleep almost instantly getting the feeling like she's falling downwards like last night, waking up in the same place that looks like Hell. She gets up quickly getting the feeling she's needed somewhere, running to the street's seeing the same woman that looks like her Mom. Rowan gets a good head start running as fast as she can towards Isabel just when she's about to jump Rowan grabs hold of her wrist pulling her back.

A bright light blinds Rowan making her shield her eyes, the light disappears but all she sees is light around her like a white room. What she doesn't realize is that a woman is in the room with her, the woman she brought back from taking her own life. Rowan stares into the green eyes of the woman identical to her Mother,

"who are you?"

Isabel smiles not wearing a hospital gown anymore, her hair kind of wavy and brushed like her Mother's, wearing black dress pants and a button up white shirt.

"My names Isabel…Thank you…You are truly your Father's Daughter. My niece."

"Your niece! What!"

Isabel nods almost laughing from Rowan's shocked expression,

"My last names Dodson…I'm your Mom's sister."

Rowan's eyes widen,

"Mom had a twin…But…How'd we get here?"

"By you young Constantine…You brought us here between Heaven and Hell. Your very powerful I can tell."

"Powerful? How am I powerful I can't do anything."

"Oh but you can. Do you know what you are Rowan?"

Rowan shakes her head,

"your psychic like I was, and like your Mother and Father. You even saved your parents when you were younger when your Father had no idea who you were, let me remind you, let me show you what happened."

As Isabel puts her hand on Rowans shoulder a number of visions go through Rowan's mind of how her parents met, when they separated, when she was kidnapped, and when she saved her Mother from Mammon. As Isabel releases Rowan's shoulder Rowan looks at Isabel exasperated,

"that mean's…I can actually kill demons…?"

Isabel smiles,

"yes. You must get back to your parents to help them."

"Help them with what?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Rowan wakes up getting up quickly and out of her bedroom into the kitchen seeing John holding Angela,

"Mom! Dad!"

Rowan goes over to them hugging them both happily Angela smiling at Rowan,

"well what brought this on?"

Rowan smiles wide at them both,

"oh…Just a little insight from Aunt Isabel."

"Aunt Isa-?"

John and Angela both look at each other shocked, John looking at Rowan then smiling.

"Look's like she knows now."

Rowan smiles,

"uh huh and I put her back in Heaven where she belongs."

John looks at Rowan oddly,

"you what?"

"I put Aunt Izzy back in Heaven?"

Angela looks at John smiling wide,

"your right…She is powerful."

John gives both of them a serious look,

"look's like we'll have to see Midnight about this. Come on we'll go now I just saw him a couple minutes ago."

Angela and Rowan both walk to the door Angela giving John a odd look,

"why did you go to see Midnight?"

"We'll talk about it later."

They all leave the loft walking downstairs into the bowling alley and walking out, the sun almost down.

A man looking in his early thirties comes out from around a corner the black of his eyes glowing red, giving a crooked smile, wearing nothing but black. John stops and looks at the man or half breed as the case may be, the man stepping closer to John. Angela and Rowan both stop looking at the half breed and John with their eyes locked, Angela trying to pull Rowan away but she wont. She whispers to Angela,

"he's one of them…"

Angela nods still trying to pull Rowan away but Rowan stays put, the half breed giving John and Rowan crooked evil smiles.

"So…You're the great John Constantine…It's a pleasure my name is Daniel, and this must be your lovely Wife and Daughter."

He smiles wide trying to get closer to Rowan and Angela but is stopped by John getting in front of him, John's voice low and almost sounding poisonous.

"Touch my family and I'll deport your sorry ass back to Hell where you belong."

"I'd like to see you try Exorcist."

Daniel gets in John's face their noses almost touching locking eyes, Rowan's eyes a little wide from what all's going on. John kicks the half breed backwards in the chest giving out brass knuckles with crosses on them, Daniel getting back is composure and charging at John. Angela pull's Rowan along so she won't be in danger,

"no Mom I want to see!"

"Come on Rowan!"

John punches Daniel in the eye making part of his skin fall off exposing the rotted flesh of his eyebrow, Rowan getting out of Angela's grip and running back to the fight. Daniel grabs John by the collar throwing him against a brick wall pretty hard, Rowan's eyes wide.

"Dad!"

Rowan runs over to John pushing Daniel to the ground while running, Daniel getting up growling at Rowan.

"You'll pay for that young one!"

Rowan kneels quickly down to John's level seeing he's sort of hurt but not badly, she stands up looking at Daniel giving a menacing look her eyes turning a violet color. Daniel lunges at her, but Rowan holds up her hands instinctively throwing fire from her hands at Daniel on accident making his face melt and reveal his real face. He screams in pain and runs, Angela running over seeing Rowan's eyes turn back to piercing brown. Rowan looks down at her hands,

"whoa…"

John looks up at Rowan, getting up and hugging her. He gives her a smile,

"that's my girl."

* * *

A/n- That's chapter 7. Rowan put Isabel back in Heaven where she belongs and actually help's out John when a half breed shows up, she's having a wacky day isn't she? R&R for future chapters. 


	8. New Apprentice

Life's Gifts

-Chapter 8-

After explaining what happened to the half breed named Daniel, Midnight just look's at Rowan with a shocked expression. He looks down at the vodka bottle pouring himself another drink in a shot glass, offering John or Angela some. Angela smiles shaking her head no as John does the same except without a smile, Rowan getting tired of standing up sits down in a chair across the small table from Midnight. He looks up at Rowan examining her for the first time taking in her appearance of a normal looking teenager, but also getting a strange aura from her, a powerful one. After taking a swig from the shot glass he looks at John,

"indeed she is just like you and very powerful maybe even a power equal to Angel's or Demon's combined."

Rowan's eyes go wide with shock,

"you mean I'm as powerful as any other Angel or Demon…?"

Midnight smirks nodding and Rowan smiles wide looking at her parents,

"does that mean I can fight those people with the weird faces now?

Midnight raises a eyebrow to John, John giving Rowan a serious expression.

"When I teach you all that I've been wanting to teach you then you can, your Mother has to help too."

"Ah c'mon! she'll just say not to!"

Angela rolls her eyes as Rowan whines,

"keep whining young lady and you wont get to kill anything period."

Rowan smiles,

"so you'll let me?"

Angela smiles nodding Midnight watching them he smacks the table with his hand to get Rowan's attention back,

"listen here young Constantine. There are thing's out there that would love to hurt you but you can't let them, be strong through this Rowan Constantine."

She nods comprehending Midnight's words as she gets up walking out with her parents as Midnight finishes his glass of vodka. As Rowan runs to the SUV Angela owns Angela and John take their time getting to the car,

"John what do you think of all this?"

"I don't know yet…I'll have to call in a favor and see if theirs any prophecies that can help us figure out even why Rowan's this powerful. "

"Call in a favor to who?"

Angela looks at him suspiciously as he grins wolfishly,

"just a very old friend."

They reach the car and all get in Rowan still having a happy grin on her face, as they get back to the bowling alley John stay's downstairs near the pay phone's, giving Angela the apartment keys to get in. As Rowan and Angela get upstairs John picks up the phone of one of the pay phones slipping a quarter in, and dialing the number to a woman who was his friend since pre-school. He sighs waiting hearing the phone ring on her side but no one pick up yet, suddenly a teenaged girl's voice comes on the line.

"Hello?"

"Yes can I speak to Stella please?"

"Um yeah hold on. Can I ask who's calling?"

"Yeah, John Constantine."

"John Constantine!"

"Yeah…Is there a problem?"

"No! No problem hold on a sec."

He suddenly hears the girl yelling for Stella and a smooth feminine voice comes on the line,

"hello this is Stella Frost….Hello John."

"Stella…Who was the girl I was just talking to a minute ago? She sounded surprised to hear my name."

"That was my Daughter Rayne. I've told her of the many adventures of you like bed time stories when she was little, I guess she never of thought that you were real."

John smirks rolling his eyes but then gets serious,

"Stella…I need you to do something for me. You owe me a favor."

She sighs,

"John you know I've given all of that up."

"I know but I do know that you have scroll upon scroll of prophecies and teaching's, hell even some from the Egyptian city of Alexandria, come on Stell you owe me this."

She smirks hearing her old nickname,

"fine what do you need me to look for?"

"my Daughter Rowan…She's like me only more powerful and I need to know why she's even like this. Thanks Stella."

"I'll do my best John but you know I might not find anything."

"That's alright just try to find something."

"How do I contact you, John?"

"You won't."

The line goes dead as John hangs up on Stella and she sighs putting the receiver back, Rayne looking at her Mother curiously as Stella gets up from the living room cough walking towards the basement door of their home. She opens the door walking down the wooden steps into the basement, all kinds of scroll's in bookcases lining the wall's down there, Rayne not far behind.

"Mom…You never said Mr. Constantine was real."

"I know and I wanted to keep it that way to protect you but your old enough now to understand."

Stella takes down one of the scroll's sitting down in a chair at a table turning on the desk lamp, all of this still in her basement. She slowly opens the scroll so not to damage anything,

"Rayne go get me a magnifying glass."

Rayne does as she's told and comes back with the glass giving it to Stella, Stella beginning to read. Rayne giving up on all of this walks back upstairs to the living room, Stella still reading on.

"Come on there has to be something here."

After hours of looking through hundreds of scroll's Stella comes upon one that is of the 16th century written in Latin by a man who was psychic, and of protestant religion. Stella beginning to read,

"there shall be one with equal powers of Heaven to protect the realm of the living from the forces of Hell when Lucifer will come to claim it?"

She raises a eyebrow at that wondering if this so-called psychic was even telling the truth about this, then continues on.

"The chosen shall lead Heaven through great battle on All Hallows Eve."

Stella's eyes widen.

John walks in the door smelling something good walking into the kitchen seeing Angela fixing something for dinner, he smiles.

"Where's that Daughter of ours?"

"In her room I expect…Reading as usual."

John smiles nodding his head as a thanks as he walks to Rowan's room walking inside finding her laying down on her bed reading,

"Rowan…I need to speak to you."

She lifts her eyes off of the page closing the book and setting it on her nightstand she looks at John,

"yeah?"

He sits down on the edge of the bed never taking his eyes off of Rowan,

"those people with the strange faces…The one that you killed their called half breeds. Some are nice and some are not nice, and when they do something bad they go back to Hell. When they do something bad it's called violating the balance, understand?"

She nods with a serious expression on her face as John keeps talking about Angels, Demons, Half breeds, Heaven, and Hell. Her eyes widen in shock,

"you've actually seen Heaven!"

John smirks from her expression nodding,

"sure did I just hope one day you'll see it too."

"I hope so too…I mean I've already seen Hell."

John nods sighing,

"well get some sleep you'll need it for tomorrow."

As John gets up Rowan just looks at him oddly,

"need sleep for what Dad?"

"I'm taking you with me tomorrow out in the city and hopefully they'll be a exorcism to perform…You'll help me."

* * *

A/n- Sorry it's taken me so long to update, alota stuff going on at school. So that's chapter 8 hope you like and I appreciate the comment's and reviews. Looks like John's gotta friend helping him out in the prophecy department, and he's taking Rowan to help him perform a exorcism if a possessed girl shows up! Guess she'll follow in John's footsteps sooner then she thought. R&R for more chapters, reviews always appreciated. 


	9. Job well Done

Life's Gifts

-Chapter 9-

Rowan sighed as she sat at the kitchen table of the loft her family lived in waiting for something to come up, so John and her could go investigate and kick some demon ass. As she works on a paper doodle the phone rings making her jump in her seat a little, John shouting from the bedroom.

"Phone!"

Rowan shacked her head getting up from her chair and walking into the living room to a small coffee table near the couch, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this John Constantine?"

"No I'm sorry this is his Daughter, hold on I'll go get him."

She walked from the living room to the master bedroom opening the door seeing John putting on a black tie, handing him the phone.

"Dad it's for you."

"Thanks sweetheart."

He takes the phone putting it up to his ear beginning to talk to the man when Rowan walks out back to the kitchen to her seat, John turning off the phone and walking into the kitchen near the door out.

"It's time come on and get ready."

Rowan smiled wide as she ran to the door slipping on a pair of tennis shoes keeping on her black t-shirt and dark jeans, both John and her walking out the door as John gets his black trench coat on the way out. She beats him down the stairs and waits for him at the beginning of the stairs,

"so what are demons like?"

John looked down a little at Rowan giving a odd look,

"well they can be vicious things…Thought you would already have known that since you were in Hell once or twice."

She shrugged,

"not really I can't remember seeing any demon's down there."

"Your lucky but you might see one today so be brave no matter what it does or says."

She nods standing up straighter looking brave as possible as they walk through the bowling alley and to the exit, getting onto the sidewalk while John hails a cab. He sighed as one just totally ignores him driving on,

"I sure do wish Chas was still around."

Rowan looks at John oddly,

"who's Chas?"

"He used to be my apprentice until he got out of the city. But now officially you're my new apprentice, he's a half breed now."

"The evil kind?"

"No the good kind with wings."

Rowans eyes widen a little from remembering something and then smiling,

"so that's the man from long ago with the beautiful long Angel wings."

John smiles nodding as a cab finally pull's up to the curb in front of them, John opening the back car door letting Rowan in first, then himself closing the door. The cab driver looks at John and Rowan in his back mirror,

"where to?"

John looks at the cab driver,

"42nd and main…Downtown."

* * *

Thirty minutes pass when they finally arrive at an old apartment building almost looking like it's about to fall to pieces. They both get out of the car and walk into the building, a man looking to be in his early 20's with blonde hair and priest garb greets them. He smiles at John,

"you must be Mr. Constantine I've heard so much about you…You're a legend. I called you when I found out that I couldn't do the exorcism myself, I'm Father Woods."

He looks from John to Rowan still smiling,

"and you must be his Daughter and Apprentice…Rowan I presume?"

She nods as they all walk upstairs to a certain apartment finding people outside of it gathering around whispering out of suspicion, and gossip. They walk into the apartment finding a man huddled in the corner of a kitchen being cared for by an elderly woman, John walking into a bedroom seeing the possessed person first. A boy looking not a day over 16 strapped to his bed sweating, and veins popped out all over his skin.

Rowan stood next to her Father near the bed taking a good look at the boy, fair skin, green eyes, partly shaggy chocolate brown hair barely covering his eyes. John walked over to his window getting out amulets picking one at a time seeing which one would expel the demon better, the boy hissing at one amulet John picked, a sun-looking image. John stood near the bed putting a knee on the edge leaning over the boy looking into his eyes, then leaning down to his ear whispering.

"This is Constantine. John Constantine, asshole."

Although he was whispering Rowan could still hear him and she smiles for some reason proud of the work her Dad does, fighting evil everyday. The boy looks up at John speaking to him in Latin making John smirk,

"in your dreams."

He puts the amulet to the boys head burning him making the boy thrash and turn on the bed in pain from the amulet, smoke emitting from the burned flesh of where the amulet is. Rowan standing back watching all of this as Father woods stands at the door waiting for John to give him a sign, that he needs help. The boy stops moving resting as John puts his amulets back in his coat pocket, putting a hand over the boys eyes chanting. The boy starts moving and thrashing again on the bed,

"Rowan help me here damn it!"

Rowans eyes widen,

"I don't know how to do any of this!"

"Repeat after me!"

Rowan gets closer to the bed putting a hand on the boys shoulder as John chants, Rowan picking up fast helping him chant the words to expel the demon from the boy. The demon automatically leaves the boy as Rowan starts chanting, the boy's skin going back to normal but still sweaty, looking at Rowan first whispering something.

"An Angel…"

Rowan looks at the boy curiously when he says it John looking at Rowan oddly, both of them getting off the boy as he goes unconscious. Father woods goes over to the boy checking him over as the man who was huddled in the kitchen runs in over to the boy and the priest, as John and Rowan walk out. The man holding the boy his son shouts to John and Rowan outside,

"thank god for Constantine!"

Rowan smiles looking up at her Dad as he smiles back both of them walking downstairs,

"so how did you like your first exorcism?"

"It was great!"

Rowan smiled enthusiastically as they walk outside the apartment,

"was that wonderful huh?"

Rowan smiles John walks out onto the sidewalk trying to hail a cab. The boy who John and Rowan saved wakes up seeing his Dad looking down at him,

"Dad? What happened?"

"You passed out Alex."

"Yeah but who was that beautiful girl…?"

Father Woods looks at Alex,

"that was Ms. Rowan Constantine John Constantine's Daughter, their responsible for saving your life."

Alex smiles as he passes out again from lack of strength as John and Rowan get a cab driving back home to the loft above the bowling alley, when they get back to the loft they find Angela there waiting for them at the kitchen table. She smiles laying eyes on Rowan and John as they walk in,

"how was Rowan's first day?"

"She was good…She helped me out."

Rowan smiled wide up at John as he put his coat on the coat hanger calling it a day.

* * *

A/n- That's chapter 9. Rowan did pretty well for a beginner wouldn't you say? And it looks like we have a new character Alex who has a crush on our lovely Rowan...Could they ever be? R&R for future chapters. Also! I dedicate this page to my Gothy sista Michy, Happy 18th Brithday Michy!


End file.
